Gryffindor Warrior
by Arsao Tome
Summary: It is time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament but there is one problem, Harry's gone missing.
1. Chapter 1

Space is a vast place, planets, stars, moons everything, just then it got a little crowded as portals started to open up and out came a fleet of ships from behind the moon. They were huge looking like 'birds of prey', the head ship was 300 meters long and 200 meters wide, unlike the others which were sky blue, this one was red and gold with an English style lion on the wings, it flew ahead to the front of the moon and at the Earth. On it was a young man with golden streaked black hair, jade green eyes and nicely tanned skin. He was dressed in black bodysuit with the same golden lion on his shoulders and a smaller one on his chest, boots and gloves. Coming behind them was a huge carrier ship; it contacted the ship the man was on. "General," said the communications officer. "Hogwarts 2 is contacting us."

"On screen," he said. A beautiful woman was on the screen, she had blonde hair and blue eyes with gold flecks in them and a sideways silted pupil.

"Sir, awaiting your orders."

"Stay put and out of sight, I'll go down. Do not show up at the school unless it's an emergency."

"Sir," she saluted. "Hogwarts 2 out!" The screen went back to showing the Earth.

He sighed, "That goes for Gryffindor Fleet too. Am I clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" General stepped off the bridge went to his room to pack, got dressed in a pilot's jumpsuit and went to a hanger bay and got in to a VF-1J with stealth abilities and was also space worthy. It was white with red and gold trim with an English lion on the tail fin. He got in with his things and was cleared for take off. So he did and headed for Earth, he flew over to England, went past the magical barrier and landed around 100 yards away from Hogwarts. Then he headed for the school while changing clothes.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not a happy camper the one person that she had a major league crush on but hid it well, was gone. Harry Potter had disappeared after the third year, she was afraid that Sirius Black had kidnapped him or worse. This year however, Hogwarts was hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament. There was the announcement of the champions, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory. She wasn't upset about that she was happy for the fact that the school was going to host this, she wasn't upset about the foreigners at the school. But when there was a final flash and another name was announced a name that had everyone shocked. Harry Potter, "SIR! I DEMAND THAT HIS NAME REMOVED FROM THE GOBLET!" She said.

"Ms. Granger!" Started Dumbledore, but she interrupted him.

"Begging your pardon sir, but Harry's missing. No one knows where he is." Just then the doors flew open and in walked a young man dressed in red and gold robes. With golden lions on the arms, he walked in like he owned the place. The entire place was quiet and all eyes were on him, his hood had a gold trim and was up on his head and his face was obscured.

"Who are you, young man?" Said Dumbledore, the man slowly reached up and removed his hood revealing himself everyone was in shock. He was gorgeous, almost all of the girls squealed at his looks. Picture Vega from 'Street Fighter' with gold streaked black hair and jade green eyes, his robe was opened revealing a banded collar shirt, slacks and boots. He slowly walked over to the main table to sign his name. Harry James Potter, he looked at Ms. Delacour and winked at her, which brought on a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"I am Harry Potter," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you," then he looked at Dumbledore. "So, how is everything? Tommy still wanting my death?"

"Harry, where have you been?" Said the headmaster, Harry was hugging Professor McGonagall tightly. She was happy to see him but she was confused.

"When everyone thought Sirius had me and we disappeared, we had appeared at a different universe." He said, "He wanting to kill me was an act to draw out the real traitor, he told me the entire truth about that night. I believe him, and then he trained me."

"But how could you believe him?"

"He's my godfather. Besides, I have the ability to tell from good and evil. I don't believe he would ever betray my parents." Then he had walked up to the main table sitting next to the French goddess, "I was thinking, we have a dance coming up this Christmas and I need a date. So, I was wondering how would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" She looked at him in stunned silence, she just nodded to him. "Thank you, you've made me a very happy man." Then Dumbledore had announced that to celebrate Harry's safe return they were going to have a big feast. Everyone was enjoying themselves but Harry quietly excused himself and went to his dorm to unpack and relax.

* * *

Later Harry was in his room relaxing, when there was a knock on the door. "Come," he said and the door opened to Hermione when she walked in she saw his room and saw that the room was bigger on the inside. It was like a huge loft apartment; she looked around and was in shock.

"How did you do this?" She said; as she looked at him he was now out of his robes sitting down reading some books for the tournament.

"I have a few connections, besides we are magical beings." He said as he took off his glasses and closed his book. "What can I help you with?"

"Where have you been?" She asked, Harry looked at her and was about to tell her.

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" He said as she sat down.

"Sure," she said.

"Very well, Dobby?" Just then the House Elf had appeared to him and he didn't look at all she remembered him to be. He was taller around 5 foot 6, had pale skin and long sliverish blonde hair. His eye color and ears stayed the same, he was also lithe and snake like and dressed in a light red and gold jumpsuit.

"Dobby? Is that you?" Said Hermione, the elf looked at the witch and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Granger," he said. "It is so good to see you." He even sounded different. "How may I help you my master?"

"I'd like a Nermah nectar and for you Mione?"

"I'd like an Earl Grey."

"Coming right up," with that he left and she looked to Harry.

"Okay, spill."

"Well, after we disappeared we showed up in another dimension, we were asked to help fight in an intergalactic war." The drinks had showed up, Harry was in a 'highball' glass and Hermione's was in a China tea cup and steaming. It had the right amount of lemon and sugar, he continued talking about his trip and he had her attention. They talked well into the night and had dinner it was a steak of some kind of roast beast that tasted like a cross between beef and turkey, creamy mashed potatoes, some salad greens with a light dressing and a glass of champagne in crystal. For dessert they had a fig tart.

"I don't see how you can keep such a good figure. I don't see how you got that figure." She said.

"Through lots of training and having a blast furnace inside of you." They laughed, and then he told her about everything he did on his journey and what happened to him on the trip. Hermione had got real nervous around him because of his body and Harry knew this. "I make you nervous right now, don't I? It's still me, same old Harry."

"That looks like a male model," she said. He chuckled and hugged her tightly. Then he pulled back, still holding her.

"Now how do you feel?" She stared into his eyes, slowly reached up to him and kissed him. "You know, I got to take you flying one of these days. When we have time I'm taking you flying."

"But Harry…"

"I won't take no for answer."

"Alright," she said. "I better get sleep; I know you need some too. I'll see you in the morning, rooting for you."

Harry smiled, "thanks for the vote of confidence." He kissed her on the forehead and let her go.

TBC

* * *

Author's notes: I know I am going to get reviews 'Dobby doesn't look like that.' Or 'Why did you change Dobby?' When Harry and Sirius had went to another dimension the elves of that dimension had seen Dobby and had changed him in what they were. The reason why I'm bringing it up now? It didn't come up in the story. Also, I know it seems rushed but it isn't I just withheld certain things about what happened all will be answered please be patient. One more thing, does anyone know what type of jets the English Air Force uses?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Harry was walking to the baths yawning with his toothbrush in his mouth. He was even good looking with bed head and only in his pajama pants and slippers. He had a towel around his neck and was carrying his bathing things and some clothes. When he got to the washroom, he was so zonked out that he didn't realize that Fleur was in the bath. He brushed his teeth and took off his pajama bottoms and underwear, then he slipped the towel around his waist, went to the bathing room and slipped in to the tub. Then after he did the hot water had started to awaken him then he looked over and saw the French Goddess in front of him.

"Ms. Delacour?" He said she was blushing.

"None, you can call me Fleur."

"Alright," then it hit him. He had just interrupted her bath her hair was down and he was right when he had assessed right, she was a goddess. He turned bring red, "I am so sorry." He started to get out of the tub when she grabbed his arm.

"Non, eets alright 'Arry." She said. He looked at her waringly.

"You sure?" He said she nodded with a blush. Then their eyes met and there was a spark between them. She basically felt like she knew him and knew his heart. He felt the love she had for him and a bond slowly started to from between him and her.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" She said, Harry turned around and she saw whip marks, bullet wounds and sword slashes on it she was horrified. He was tortured, who could've done this?

"Bad huh?" He said, "I was captured and wouldn't give up were my allies were. They had rescued me after I was tortured. I was also shot and sliced like a turkey." She gasped and hugged him tightly from behind. Mentally promising to him, she would take his pain so he wouldn't have to suffer. Just then they started to glow and she was bonded to him. But this wasn't a Veela bond this was a much more intimate bond. After bathing, they got out of the tub and started to dry off. Then she started to get dressed in lacy underwear and stockings. Then she grabbed her garment bag and pulled out a light blue body suit and started to get dressed in it.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting dressed in boxer briefs, pants, tank top, banded collar shirt, boots and a jacket which looked like some kind of uniform. He had golden buttons on the collar and was black, Fleur looked at him and was in shock. "Would you like me to do your hair Fleur?" He said, she turned around and he took a brush to her hair. Then he tied it in to a bun and stuck a pair of platinum sticks in it. "All done." He said, "You can keep the sticks." She kissed him on the lips, "don't worry about the test. I can choose first if you want."

"Zank you 'Arry." She said and they left the room.

Later it was time for the first task of the tournament, they had retrieved an egg from a dragon and Harry pulled the toughest dragon out there. 'Okay, looks like I'm going to have to do this one my way.' He thought, so he mentally called his jet from it's hiding place and put a glamour spell over making everyone think he was on his broom. Then grabbed the egg and took off, the other champions were impressed by him. He got out of the jet and reappeared to the others with his egg; with what he did Harry was in second place. With Cedric taking first, Fleur had gone over to him and gave him a hug.

"Zank you for 'elping me with my dragon." She said, he scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing; I just thought it wasn't fair that you would've gotten the hardest dragon out there. That's why I switched with you." He said, as he spun his egg like a basketball. "I can't wait for the Yule Ball. I can't wait to see you in your gown." Fleur blushed and kissed him on the lips again he blushed as she had her lipstick on his lips. "Hey, um, remind me to cook for you."

"You cook as well?" She asked.

"I'm no exclusive chef but I can pass. My food's edible." He chuckled, the others laughed.

"I didn't know you could cook." Said Cedric.

"You didn't ask," Harry said with a smirk.

"Why not tonight?"

"Sure why not? I need to talk to Dumbledore to get some things but I'll cook for you. Want to join us Victor?"

"Sure why not?" Said the German Champion.

"Okay," Harry went to Dumbledore and told him what he was planning.

"Alright Harry you may have free roam in the kitchen." Dumbledore said, 'I'm losing control! If he finds out what really happened that night my plans will be destroyed!' Harry slowly walked out of Dumbledore's office with a smirk on his face.

'Oh I got you right were I want you old man!' Thought Harry, it was a set up. Harry's parents didn't have to die but, Dumbledore wanted Harry to himself. 'Once the full moon comes its over!'

Later, Harry and the other champions were in the kitchen. The others were watching on, he was cooking up a storm. He was now in a Gryffindor T-shirt, jeans, an apron and slippers. Fleur was in a light blue shirt, capris and flats, Cedric was in a shirt, jeans and sandals and Victor was in a black German T-shirt, jeans and slippers. Harry was working on a sauce for a pasta dish he was working on, "Fleur? Could you come here and try this." He as he scooping up some of the sauce and she came over to him. "Be careful it's hot." She blew on it and then tasted it.

"MMM, zat's good." She said. "I can taste the basil."

"Yep, but I also put in a half cup of vodka. It's good you don't taste it." She reached for an apron and went to help him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to 'elp. It seems unfair for you to cook for all by yourself." So he relented and they cooked. Then he set their offerings on the table and Ced's and Vic's mouths watered. It was fettuccini with mussels and clams in a tomato vodka sauce with a side salad and a glass of champagne. They enjoyed the meal and each others company.

Later that night, Harry went out to a balcony to look out at the starry night. That was when Fleur had come up behind him. " 'Arry? You wanted to talk to me?" She said, she heard him sigh and he slowly turned around.

"I have another secret to reveal to you." He said to her, she was confused. "I figure if we are going to be hanging out with each other, I should tell you everything. Or at least show you."

"What do you mean?" She said, he took off his shirt, slippers and opened his jeans.

"Now don't freak out on me or anything." He said and started to transform, he got taller, muscular and red and gold fur formed on his entire body. Fur of red and stripes of gold, his black hair changed and got longer he had gold stripes in it and on his face his muzzle was white and had slight fangs growing out of the mouth. His chest, palms and the inside of his forearms were white. Lastly a 3 foot long tail came out of his pants above his behind. Then he opened his eyes they were the jade green she remembered, he was almost 8 feet tall and he looked down to her.

"Mon Dieu," she said.

"**Fleur**?" He said, she slowly reached up and touched his face. She stroked his hair and he purred, then she pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.

"I wonder 'ow zis is going to change ze tournament." She said and they started to laugh.

TBC

Authors Note: Will explain everything in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur was looking at Harry in his were form after kissing him. He led her in after deforming and they walked to his room. Then they sat down, "sigh. Okay, you wanted to know what had happened to me and why I'm like this right?" He said.

"Zat would be nice," she said.

"Okay, during my trip I had met up with the Egyptian Goddess of cats Bastset. Turns out that she is also the patron mother of an alien race called the Fenlar. We are part smilidons or saber-tooth tigers, I am not her chosen one but, she did allow me one request and that was the color."

"I see, what about bonds?"

"If we were to bond for you to change, it would have to be a pure soul bound and since I know a little about Veela magic and history if I rescue you and your health and powers start to go a little 'wonky' , don't worry it's just the mate bond getting stronger." They continued talking in the night and relaxing. Then he started to notice that Fleur was getting tired, "you can stay in here tonight. Take the bed I'll take the couch." He started to pull out some blankets when she stopped him.

"Non, we can share ze bed." She said Harry blushed.

"But you are my guest, I want you to feel comfortable."

"But, don't you want me?"

"Badly but…" She grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"Then, take me." She said softly and led him into his bed room for a night that he would never forget.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up being held by someone. He looked to his left and saw a goddess, Fleur had her head on his chest, her soft breath gently tickling his skin and her body softly pressed in to him, her hand just below his neck and showing some sort of ownership of him. She woke up to look in to his eyes. "Good morning Mon Cherie," she said.

"Good morning Fleur." He said, she got up and they slipped on a robe to head for the bathroom.

* * *

As they entered they had started to brush their teeth and start up. As Hermione walked in to this, "you got me from behind last time, it's my turn." She was curious, until she heard.

"It will be my pleasure 'Arry. You are so gentle." Hermione blushed deeply. Then she heard a squeal and laughter, and then a beautiful bleached blonde had come up behind her.

"Hermione?" She said and the girl was startled and she slipped, sliding right to them. Meanwhile Harry and Fleur were washing up Harry was doing her back tickling her. As the cold water rinse got her and she squealed, just then he was hit from behind and hit Fleur. All three hit the tub with Hermione as the filling of the sandwich.

"Ow," said Harry. Hermione was straddling him after Fleur got off of her.

" 'Ermione? Are you alright?" Said Fleur, Hermione slowly started to get up off Harry. Then she looked down at him.

"Ms. Delacour?" She said, "Harry?"

"That's what it says on my underwear." He teased, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I…" she couldn't come up with anything.

"I zink zat 'Ermione wanted to bath with us." Fleur said, "Right 'Ermione?" Hermione gulped and quickly nodded. Harry just looked at his friend and sighed.

"Alright, Fleur why don't you get in the tub and I'll handle Hermione." He said just then he smelled someone. "Come out Luna." The 'spacey' blonde witch slowly walked out wearing a towel.

"Um, hi Harry." She said with a blush.

"Come on, I'll wash your back." He said while he was doing Hermione's. She nodded and went over to him as he was looking at Hermione's back. "You grew up nice 'old friend'." She could feel the smirk he had on his face.

"Th-thank you Harry," she said. She got even more flustered as Fleur giggled, she was moaning softly as one of her private fantasies had came partly true.

"Cold water coming," Harry warned and slowly dumped a bucket of cool water rinsing her off and squealed. "You have such a cute squeak, Mione." He chuckled she blushed deeper. "Okay, hop in the tub." She did and sat next to Fleur and the French champion started to wash her front slowly. "Next," Luna came over and he started to work on her, her skin was almost as soft as Fleur's and Hermione's. She gasped as he ran his hands across her skin and just sighed in pleasure. "Okay, here comes the water."

"Okay Harry," she said. "I'm ready," so he gently rinsed her off with the cool water and she squeaked. Then she stood and then they slipped in to the tub but as Harry was about to slip in, Fleur stopped him and washed his back. Then rinsed him off and he slipped in to the tub. They sat down and just relaxed, enjoying each others company. Harry felt so relaxed that he felt he could trust them and told them the truth about his parents' murder.

"My mother's half-vampire and a half-demon," he said the girls were shocked. "She's not dead, just with her father."

"But who is her father?" Asked Hermione.

"The Great Demon Lord Sparda."

"Oh my," said Luna.

"I didn't know you had such power in your family 'Arry." Said Fleur, Harry nodded.

"Neither did I until I found out about it before I met Sirius."

* * *

Meanwhile in Sparda manor in the second level of hell. Lilly Potter nee Evans-Sparda was training hard so she can be ready to help her son when the time was right. She was sparing with her brothers, Dante and Virgil. She had that her baby was missing and she really wanted to find her son but she didn't know where to start. That was when their father came to them, "father? Any news?" She said.

He was a handsome man with white hair and was dressed in regal clothing. "I have good news, Harry's been found and he's back at Hogwarts." He said she rushed her father and gave him a huge hug.

"Can I see him?" She said.

"By all means, go and you have my permission to unlock his powers." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you father," then she went to go get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Fleur, Hermione and Luna had finished with their bath when they had met up with Ron. "Hey guys," he said. "I want to know something, there's a rumor going on saying that you two are an item, it is true?"

"Who Ron?" Said Hermione.

"Harry and Fleur," Harry smirked and looked to his French friend.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?" She said.

"Got a camera?"

"Of course."

"I want you to take this." Then he grabbed the French champion, took off his glasses, slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. Fleur slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, then he picked her up. Then after the picture was taken, he placed her down and broke off. Then he slowly breathed out a breath, she still had her arm around his neck. "Could we get a copy of that?"

"Sure," said Luna.

"Thanks, does that answer your question Ron?" With that they started to leave when Hermione grabbed and kissed him. Luna took a picture of that as well. Then she pulled off and kept her arms around his neck.

"I want a copy of that as well." She told Luna, Luna smiled and nodded. Ron was stunned with his jaw on the floor. Then she grabbed Harry's and Fleur's hands, "come on its almost time for breakfast." With that they left and went to eat.

TBC


End file.
